


twenty-four/seven

by twinkyixing



Series: #messdrabbles [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, fem!Kris, tao is tuxedo mask and i'm so proud of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifei's pretty cool with being the guardian of the moon, but that doesn't pay the bills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty-four/seven

**Author's Note:**

> stripper au + sailor moon au

The music swells as Yifei swings around the pole near the back of the stage. She braces herself and brings her legs up to wrap around the cold metal, earning cheers from the audience. Hanging upside down, hardly able to see anything through her hair, Yifei feels familiar eyes watching her. Suddenly, the song can’t end fast enough. She does a few more pole tricks, some crowd favorites, and soon enough the music stops.

She rushes off the stage and into the dressing area, rustling through her backpack for another outfit. The white top and blue skirt have been modified--tightened, shortened--so that she can tell curious coworkers it’s a stage outfit, but she’s never worn it for a shift. Instead of going back out to the club, she shimmies into the outfit and heads out the backdoor.

“Finally,” comes a cool voice. A tall man in a tuxedo steps out of the shadows and grins behind his white mask. Exaggerating his movements, he presents Yifei with a red rose. She rolls her eyes.

“Zitao, you know I’m not impressed by that anymore,” she grumbles. The roses are all fake and slightly crumpled from their long stay in Zitao’s pockets. Not as charming as it seemed the first time.

Zitao shushes Yifei and scans their surroundings. “You know you’re supposed to call me Tuxedo Mask when we’re out doing this!” he whispers angrily. Yifei doesn’t have time for this tonight.

“Listen, no one knows I left. I have to be back within 15 minutes,” Yifei says. “Can we do that?”

Zitao’s eyes widen in disbelief, but Yifei starts walking anyway. She can tell it’s only a few blocks away, no use wasting time. The disturbance looks like a standard robbery once she gets close enough. Yifei sighs in satisfaction; this should be quick. Behind her, Zitao waves his hands at the store being robbed. Yifei understands this as a signal to go on in without him. Like usual.

She walks into the street, platform heels far from slowing her down. That’s one perk, she thinks, of having two simultaneous jobs. No time to change out of her 6 inch heels means she got used to them quick. It also helps that she towers over most people she fights.

The man with the ski mask on stops dead in his tracks when Yifei opens the door. She watches his eyes scan her figure appreciatively while she contemplates kicking him in the face. The angle seems right and she’s definitely stretched enough. With some effort, Yifei swings her left platform heel into the air and straight for the criminal’s head.

It hits with a loud crack and the man crumples to the linoleum floor, dropping the gun in his hand. He’s out cold, Yifei notes. She bends down and picks up the sack he’d already half-filled with cash. The cashier is dumbfounded but thanks her for her help; she nods in response and walks right back out the door.

Zitao is dialing a number on his phone and gives Yifei a thumbs up as she approaches. Before Zitao can press the call button she crouches down and kisses him. “I’ll see you at home after I get off work,” she murmurs. His eyes go wide again and a smile pulls at his cheeks. He opens his mouth but Yifei beats him to it.

“Yes, I’ll wear the outfit.”

She sways her hips more than usual as she walks away, reveling in how the click of her high heels echoes off the buildings lining the street.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who's been reading our #messdrabbles!!! every kudos and comment is appreciated <3  
> this round is finished but we're hoping to do more after we get fest deadlines sorted out!


End file.
